


Fire

by Missmomo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Fic, I’m so sorry, Kylo was not prepared, M/M, Nudity, Pubic Hair, not proofread sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmomo/pseuds/Missmomo
Summary: Kylo Ren was not prepared for what he found the first time he saw Hux naked.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 90





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is not proofread so I apologize for any issues in the text.

Kylo Ren has worked so hard for this moment. Fantasized about it for so long and it was finally here. He was not going to ruin it. But dammit he hadn’t accounted for this. 

It made sense when Kylo took into account Hux’s bright red hair. It was the first and most sticking feature Kylo noticed about him. It was the first thing he pictured when he imagined Hux. It just never occurred to him that, well, the carpet matches the drapes. He had pictured Hux naked in every position available but have never imagined this. 

Hux was not an intimidating man in strictly appearance. Though over six foot he did not meet Kylo’s eyes when standing in front of him. His figure was thin and starting to fill out adorably in the middle. His ginger hair immaculately gelled into place and his uniform always crisp and clean. His presented him self in waves of authority and power so that it was near impossible to take him in piece by piece. And here he stood, hair slightly misplaced and uniform folded tightly on his desk. He looked at Kylo with more hate than usual as Kylo fought to hold it together.

There was no denying it, Hux was a fire crotch. 

And it that moment it was the most hilarious thing Kylo had ever seen. Hux stood before him as he always did; tall, straight backed, and with unquestionably authority. His erection standing at attention was a slight curve up and it’s head the same warm red color that was creeping into his cheeks. 

Kylo wanted to take it all in. The expanse of the palest slightly freckles skin he had ever seen, the light muscle forming in Hux’s upper arm, the slight bulge beginning to grow around his midsection, the delicate curve of his ankles and wrists, but mostly his beautiful cock. Kylo could never count the hours he’d spent thinking about it or the thanks he’s given that he wears his mask whenever on the floor, hiding his blush. And here it was right in front of him as perfect as he had imagined it and surrounded by neatly trimmed ginger hair. 

It was all too much and Kylo couldn’t hold back his laughter any longer. Hux did not take it well. It took all of 5 seconds for Hux to grab his plain black boxers and order Kylo out of his chamber. Hux had his doubts about this whole arrangement but went against his better judgement, a mistake he will not make again. 

Kylo wanted to explain but could only stammer. How could he possible explain this situation, especially with Hux already so enraged. Hux went to move past him but Kylo gently grabbed his wrist.

“Armitage” he said quietly stopping Hux in his tracks. Kylo never called him by his first name. “I’m so sorry. This whole situation is so much. You’re so much.”

Hux only looked at him confused, but he hadn’t walked away and Kylo took that as a sign to continue.

“I’ve wanted this for so long, when I was training under Luke I was strictly celibate. I tried to keep it up as I trained under Snoke. But you, you were just so hot. I couldn’t ignore you if I wanted to and it took exactly two days on the finalized for me to break my vows. I’ve only ever gotten off thinking about you and now you’re here in front of me and it’s all so much better then I imagined. It’s just so much.”

Hux’s could only smirk as it was now his turn to laugh; a sound Kylo thought wasn’t possible. “Kylo Ren the pathetic virgin unable to hold it together. I should be more surprised.” He snarled before pushing Kylo on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to bring what you want into the world and sometimes what you want is Kylo unable to handle a Hux being a fire crotch.


End file.
